


Moribund - Fading Away

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1148]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have always been more off than on despite their love for each other, but the time for forgiveness and make up sex is past as Tony dies in the hospital from a bullet wound.





	Moribund - Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/22/2002 for the word [moribund](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/22/moribund).
> 
> moribund  
> In a dying state; dying; at the point of death.  
> Becoming obsolete or inactive.
> 
> This is for prompt #2 of the June 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/143408.html).

“Baby, don’t go,” Gibbs begged, but it didn’t do any good. 

“Baby, you know I love you.  
Baby, I got to leave you, honey.  
I loved you once. I love you twice.  
I counted up the cost, I can’t pay the price.  
I love you, baby.  
I can’t do it no more.” Tony sung softly to Gibbs as Tony laid in the hospital bed.

“I loved you once I can love you twice.  
Take my hand back it would be so nice.  
Sorry baby I won’t do it again.  
I’m sorry baby I won’t do it again.” Gibbs pleaded. He didn’t know how he’d survive without Tony, but the prospects really weren’t looking good and DiNozzo’s luck had to run out sometime.

“Ay, sugar, sweet sugar.  
I got holes in my heart so I’m really bleeding.  
I think about the places we have been.  
Think about the things we’ve done and the time we’ve spent.  
I’m so jealous I don’t even want them looking at you.  
I’ll take you back a couple of years when we first met.  
The way you got when I first sucked on your neck.” Tony knew this was the end for him. The doctor’s had already told him that there was almost no chance of him coming back from the bullet that had nicked his heart. 

Gibbs didn’t want to lose Tony. They’d been on and off for years, more off than on really. Things hadn’t been good for a long time, but Gibbs still loved and missed Tony. 

He wanted, no needed, to make it up to Tony. He needed Tony to forgive him and take him back. Most of all he needed Tony to stop being a moribund body.

Unfortunately, the time for forgiveness had already past. The only forgiveness Tony could offer were the words from I loved you once as he faded away, drawn towards the light that only he could see. From one minute to the next, Tony was gone. 

His ghost floated above the bed to say one last goodbye to Gibbs, though Gibbs couldn’t see him. He always had loved Gibbs. He too wished that they’d been able to work through their differences better.

Alas, he no longer had time for regrets. He was moving on, leaving Gibbs behind to try to cope with a world that no longer had the one person that had made it a beautiful place in Gibbs’ eyes.

Even when they’d been fighting, everything had seemed brighter just knowing that Tony was alive. Now, that too was gone. Gibbs shook and shuddered, holding on tightly to Tony’s limp hand as tears dripped down his face.

Not just one tear, but two, and then three, they just kept coming. He wasn’t sure they would ever end. He hadn’t loved Tony once or twice. 

He’d loved him always. He just hadn’t been able to show him. That regret overwhelmed him in ways that even Shannon and Kelly’s deaths hadn’t.

Gibbs would never be the same, after this. He wouldn’t want to be. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to live, but acting out Romeo and Juliet wasn’t really his style.

So he packed up and went home, making sure that Tony’s funeral arrangements were what he would have wanted them to be before holing himself away in his basement to work on his Tony boat. The only reminder he would have left of Tony, now, and not enough to come anywhere close to replacing Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'm back and will be able to keep up posting through end of December. Down to 7 stories written and ready for posting.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
